


Do I really need you?

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a human hunter, Dean and Castiel grew up together, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, hunter shop owners Jesse and Cesar, never was an angel, now dating, sort of domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: “Do you really need that?” Castiel asks standing behind Dean, leaning over his shoulder to look at the new gun in Dean’s hand.“Do I really need you, Cas?” Dean asks in mock annoyance. He did, God knew, he did.“Yes, who else is gonna fuck you the way you need to be fucked?” Cas whispers out near his ear.





	Do I really need you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote.
> 
> Also let's say Dean and Castiel grew up as neighbours and Mary and John and Castiel's mom and dad were hunters, who hunted together. Castiel's mom and Mary were best friends. Their story progressed from there. Let me know if you want a backstory.

“Do you really need that?” Castiel asks standing behind Dean, leaning over his shoulder to look at the new gun in Dean’s hand.

“Do I really need you, Cas?” Dean asks in mock annoyance. He did, God knew, he did.

“Yes, who else is gonna fuck you the way you need to be fucked?” Cas whispers out near his ear.

Dean blushes, “Oh, I’m sure I can find plenty of people.”

Cas smacks his ass, hard. Dean yelps and the guy, Cesar, who was showing them the guns, coughs loudly.

Dean’s eyes shoot up to look at Cesar and smiles apologetically.

“Sorry about him.” Dean says cheekily. Cas pinches Dean’s ass this time.

Dean swats at his hand and shoves him away. “Go look at those knives you always seem so fond off.” He says to Cas.

Cas huffs and walks away.

He looks back to see Cesar smiling at him.

“What?” He asks.

“He’s exactly like my husband.” Cesar responds.

“Husband? You’re married?” Dean asks in awe. “In this line of work?”

“Yeah, only reason he started hunting was to get revenge, and we got it. That’s why we have this shop opened up. Keeps us settles and once in a while we’ll go on hunts that we find nearby. Also helps hunters get what they need without any suspicion.”

Dean nods, the only reason they knew it was a hunter’s shop was because of the sticker in the corner of window of the store. “Yeah, it is helpful.” He says looking down at the gun in his hand again. He then looks to Cas who is busy looking at some throwing knives. He smiles softly.

Just then the bell above the door rings and all three heads turn to look at the new arrival. He was tall and very well built if Dean didn’t say so himself.

“Ah, there he is. This is my husband, Jesse.” Cesar says as Jesse walks over to them.

“This is your husband?!” Dean asks a little surprised.

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, it’s just not what I expected.”

“What exactly did you expect?” Jesse asked.

“I’m not really sure, I just didn’t think you guys would be so big.”

“Oh, we’re big alright.” Jesse says with a smirk, winking at Dean.

Dean blushes.

“I see what you meant when you said he was like Cas.”

Just then Cas appears behind him again.

“You called?”

Dean jumps, “Jeez Cas! I told you not to do that!” He exclaims, hand on his racing heart.

Jesse and Cesar laugh.

“Oh, who’s this?” Cas asks, eying Jesse.

“This is my husband, Jesse,” Cesar says.

“Husband? In this line of work?” Cas asks.

Jesses explains the same story Cesar had to Dean.

“…So I would say just go for it.” He says.

Cas was quiet for a bit and then he turns towards Dean.

“So, you gonna get that gun?” Cas asks.

“Yep.” Dean says pooping the ‘p’.

Cas nods, “Alright,” He says as he places a set of knives on the table. He smiles at Dean.

“Do you really need those?” Dean asks, smirking.

“Do I really need you?” Cas asks.

Dean leans in close, “Yeah you do, who else is gonna ride your big dick?”

“I’m sure I could find somebody.” Cas retorts.

Dean moves back and slaps his chest, “You’re paying because of that. I’m waiting in the car.

Cas laughs as Dean walks off.

He turns back to the guys. Jesse was ringing up his order and Cesar was putting things away.

He leans on the table, “So, know any good ring places around here?” Cas asks.

Jesse and Cesar look at each other and smile.

“We’ve got the perfect thing for you. Consider it an early wedding present.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, also let me know if you want more of this series. :D Also kudos and comments are love. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Love y'all. 
> 
> Also come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler) I don't bite.
> 
> Also I just realized I made a mistake in there and laughed for twenty minutes straight. I'm deciding to leave it in there for the people who notice it to get a good laugh.


End file.
